Waking the Beauty
by Kyoko Hitomi
Summary: <html><head></head>Kagome seems like a normal twenty year old. Deep down she hates her body and wants to lose weight. Will her new neighbor help her get over it and see that she's perfectly fine or will she go to far.  Suck at summaries...  rated T for Inu&kag Mouths</html>


_**Kyo's back. Bringing a new Inu fiction. **_

It was a normal day for the black haired girl. By normal standards that is. She did everything like she did everyday. She woke up, talked to her best friend, who roomed with her in their apartment; she got ready for work and then left to the Bakery. Just a normal day.

"Here you go, one Chocolate Croissant." She smiled setting down a plate at a table, on the plate sat a rolled up piece of bread with chocolate drizzled over the top.

"Thank you." An older woman smiled nicely.

The young woman nodded and bowed slightly, holding the tray close to her chest and scurried back to the counter.

"Do you want to leave early Kagome?" Asked a rather gentle man who didn't seem like he would be.

"Huh? Oh sure Jinenji." Kagome replied.

"Great, it seems like today is really slow, why don't you grab something to eat and head out?" Jinenji smiled to the brown eyed girl.

Kagome again nodded, "Thank you, see you tomorrow."

She slipped out of her pink apron and looked at all food behind the counter and took out a Strawberry Macaroon, a small cake/cookie that was pink and in the middle was chocolate. Kagome headed to the employee only room and clocked out. She headed back out to the main floor and waved bye to Jinenji and stepped out into the fresh air of the city. She nibbled her Macaroon as she headed to her black Nissan Bluebird. Unlocking her door she took out her pink NTT Docomo cell phone and scrolled through her contacts. She sat in her seat as she came upon the name Sango, and then pressed the send button to call her.

"Moshi-Moshi?" a voice picked up.

"Sango, are you off of work?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I have been for a half hour now, aren't you suppose to be working?"

"Jinenji let me off early. Want to go shopping?"

"Hell yeah, I'm at the apartment, want to pick me up?"

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a few." Kagome stated flipping the phone shut.

She put the keys in the ignition and started the car and backed out of her parking spot. Kagome drove down the road listening to An Café's Maple Gunman. About five minutes later she was pulling into the parking lot to the building complex. She parked next to Sango's white 2006 Toyota Hilux Vigo. Kagome shot the engine and got out and strolled up to the entrance doors unlocking them with her key and then headed up the staircase to her apartment door.

The ebony hair colored girl noticed some boxes outside the apartment door next to hers. Confused she unlocked her door and walked in staring at the dark brown haired girl sitting on the couch in a pair of green Capri's and a pink tank top. She looked over, her chocolate brown eyes lit up.

"Finally, jeeze it took you forever I was stuck listening to the new neighbors fight and having to watch that dumb American show Wipe Out." Sango stated standing up.

"Oh, so we have new neighbors?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, and before you get all mind wandering about them, they sound like jerks, and probably gay with the way they fight." Sango grumbled.

"Oh man!" Kagome whined.

"Why don't you just go out with Hojo, he's nice." Sango stated.

"The same reason you don't want to go out with Kuranosuke. It'd be dull." Kagome sighed.

So did Sango. Sure both guys were attractive, but all they were was nice, though snotty nose- err Kuranosuke was a little pushier, they were just boring, plus Kagome was sick of getting 'healthy' presents from Hojo.

"Where should we go?" Kagome asked.

"Plasticland! I need a few shirts." Sango squealed.

"First stop, Plasticland." Kagome smiled.

Sango grabbed her purse and followed Kagome out the door, making sure to lock it.

After Sango found the shirts she wanted she went up and paid for them. She got black and purple Goth Cameo Lace Trim Cami Top, Godzilla Rising Sun Tee, Madder than a Hatter V-neck tee, a pink Breathless Deconstructed Hoodie, and a red and gray striped Flocked Flutterby Tunic Tee.

"Now where, you haven't gotten anything?" Sango asked.

"Sex Pot Revenge?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled. The two girls were off.

Kagome was in heaven. Sex Pot Revenge was a bad ass punk store. The best friends maybe slightly girlie, but punk clothes got to them. Kagome picked up a tank top that had sleeves that just sat on her upper arm and showed her shoulder. On the tank it said 'rock the world' in various places with green skull and rats with pink supposed flesh and a few none zipping zippers. On the back was a cool skull design and said 'Punk and Drugs'. She also picked up a black shirt that had a pink over shirt with rips and tears in it. Also a skull was on that one as well. Another thing she picked up was a short sleeved black shirt with a hoodie. (. (I'm getting all the shirts from here, I just can't read Japanese sadly :[)) The last shirt she picked up was a pink 'Rad Crud' shirt that had a slit in the sleeves making it look like the long sleeves would fall off.

Finally after a half hour Kagome a Sango were ready to leave the store, Kagome bought her things and the best friends were ready to leave.

"Can we go to Algonquin's?" Kagome looked over at Sango as they walked to Kagome's car. "I need pants."

"Good thinking!" Sango winked getting in the passenger seat.

Kagome laughed putting her things in the back of her car and then getting in to the front seat.

"So many things I want." Kagome pouted looking at the pair of pants in her hand.

They were a pair of straight-legged jeans that was green and black, who said a twenty year old couldn't dress cool. Sango stood next to her eyeing a pair of pink plaid 'skinnies'.

"We should also get some black jeans for 'work'." Kagome laughed.

"True that, alright." Sango and Kagome set out looking for their sizes.

After twenty minutes the young adults were ready to leave with their findings of black and other assorted of colored straight-legged jeans.

They walked out of the store happily. Sango suddenly stopped; Kagome turned around and gave her a confused look until Sango's stomach made a weird noise. Kagome laughed.

"Let's go home and make something." Kagome smiled.

"Why not eat out?"

"I'd end up being broke." Kagome laughed.

Sango's face dropped, "You already spent all your money?"

"I couldn't help it didn't you see all the cute clothes…" Kagome looked to the ground with a guilty expression.

Anytime they'd go out shopping, Kagome would end up broke. She couldn't help her self, the clothes were cute and she wanted them all. Sango on the other hand was good at making sure she kept money on her. The older woman would have to start making Kagome save money again so they could keep living in their apartment.

"Let's head home I'll make some Yaki Onigiri." Sango laughed patting Kagome's back, leading the upset girl to her car.

"Okay it's done!" Sango said cheerfully.

Kagome bounded in wearing her new 'Rad Crud' shirt and black skinnies.

"Already?" Sango asked.

"Do I ever stay in one outfit?" Kagome countered back.

"Nope." Sango sat the plate of fried rice on the table.

"Yum, _Ittadakimasu!_" Kagome clapped her hands together and grabbed an Onigiri.

"_Ittadakimasu._" Sango stated grabbing her food.

They began to eat silently. Next door they heard a loud thud then someone yelling.

"**What the hell are you doing putting that there?"** A gruff voice yelled.

**"It slipped!"** The other voice defended.

**"Yeah right!" **

Kagome covered her mouth, "It sounds so dirty!"

"I told you I think they're gay." Sango shook her head.

Kagome had a feeling that her days would soon not be the standard normal.

Kagome stretched her arms over her head and yawned which made Sango yawn as well.

"_Oyasumi._" Kagome yawned again.

Sango laughed, "Night to you too missy."

"**Don't break the T.V. dip!**"

"They better not fight all night!" Kagome growled getting up and walking over to the wall.

She pounded on the wall screaming, "Go to sleep!"

Huffing she turned back around but stopped in her tracks when the neighbor started banging on the wall.

"**Don't tell me what to do!**" He growled.

Kagome clenched her fist. She headed for the door. Sango jumped up.

"Kagome no!" the slender girl grabbed her and held her back.

The apartment was silent. Kagome slumped.

"See, he stopped, it's alright." Sango announced. "Just get some sleep."

Kagome sighed. Both girls set off to their rooms.

Kagome woke up once her alarm clock went off. She was working the morning shift helping Jinenji open, getting through the morning rush in the Bakery. Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up grudgingly making her way to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

After ten minutes she jumped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She never looked longer than ten minutes in the mirror after getting out of the shower when the mirror was un-fogged. Truthfully she really didn't like her body, she believed that's why she didn't have a boyfriend, well she could be with Hojo but it's Hojo…

Kagome sighed. She should probably go on another diet, but with Sango around she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with it. She'd just have to lie.

Kagome nodded to her thought, lying wouldn't be that hard, it would be staying away from the food. She could do that.

She place her hand on her belly and grabbed some of her fat, Kagome groaned and hurried out the door to her room. Once in she closed her door and went to her dresser and opened a drawer taking out a clean pair of undergarments. Today is was green. She then took out a light green tank top and slipped in to it. After that Kagome headed over to her small closet and took out a pair of her new black straight-legged jeans. She pulled them on and jumped in to them. Next she needed a work shirt, she first checked outside to see how it looked. Opening the shade light flooded into the room and the sun shined down on her. Spring time, what a wonderful season. Kagome then decided on a green 'Love Pink' tank. Why it said that and was green, Kagome didn't know or care, it was comfy and she'd be wearing and apron.

After getting in to her outfit the young woman headed back in to the bathroom, quickly brushing through her hair wet hair and brushing her teeth. She then took out her make-up applying mascara, eyeliner, and first light green eyeliner and a little bit of dark green eyeliner, making her brown eyes pop a little more.

She combed down her bangs and put on pink lip gloss and then left the bathroom. Going through the kitchen Sango was sitting at the table.

"Opening?" She asked eating cereal.

"Yeah." Kagome said walking to the hall by the door.

"You going to eat breakfast?" Sango called.

"I'll eat when I get to work, it's a bonus for working at the bakery." Kagome smiled, trying to lie.

Thankfully Sango couldn't see Kagome's face o she didn't catch it, "Alright."

Kagome grabbed her purse and keys, "Bye."

Kagome rushed out the door. Sango looked over in the hall with a concerned look. She hoped Kagome was eating normal again. She was doing well for a month, and hadn't noticed any change in her until now. She seemed so normal yesterday. The young, but older than Kagome, woman finished her cereal and then got up, putting her plastic green bowl into the sink.

All their dishes were colored, seeing as if they moved out in the future with guys they could take their favorite colors with them. Though Sango enjoyed her best friends company since they both lived an hour or so away from their families.

Sango got up and decided to get ready for her jog. She had work off today and she decided a nice jog should be in order.

She went to the bathroom and brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth and then decided she wanted her hair up. After getting her long hair into a binder she rushed into her room and changed into black yoga pants and a light blue tank top. She walked back out of her room and grabbed the apartment key and started to walk out of the door.

Right as she stepped out she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sango looked up to see a young man with dark brown almost black hair, long enough to be in a small pony tail.

He was in a purple shirt and blue jeans, he smiled looking down at Sango.

"It's quite alright Miss. It seems that I live next to a beautiful young woman." His violet almost black eyes gazed at her.

"So you're the person who pissed Kagome off last night." Sango said.

He laughed, his voice carried out in a care free way, "Oh no that was my good friend Inuyasha, I'm Miroku."

He outstretched his hand for Sango to shake it. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I'm Sango, it's nice to meet you neighbor."

"Likewise."

Sango looked him over and sighed, "Of course the nice ones are ga-"

Before she could finish her thought she felt a hand grope her bottom. Her eye twitched.

"You lecher!" She yelled and smacked him.

"I'm so sorry I-"

The door opened and a black long haired man walked out, he glared at Miroku with his dark blue almost violet eyes. He was in a red button up shirt and black jeans.

"Miroku, I swear, you're nothing but trouble. Ma'am, I'm sorry he grabbed your ass. Dammit Miroku don't get us kicked of another place." The rough voice growled.

"Inuyasha, it was just a mistake, excuse me Sango." Miroku ran down the hall and disappeared.

"Damn him. He means no harm I swear." Inuyasha stated.

Sango sighed, "Just don't let him do it again. My name is Sango, it's nice having some new neighbors especially around our age, and I should apologize for Kagome from last night, she had to work early and needed sleep."

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I'm sorry as well, Miroku almost got a chair stuck in the entry-way in the kitchen."

"Well as a 'welcome new neighbor' how about you and Miroku come over tonight for some dinner?"

"Cooked food?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…" Sango gave him a weird look.

"We're in. We've been eating fast food for months."

"That's so unhealthy!"

Inuyasha nodded.

"So Kagome gets off at five, how about we have dinner at six?" Sango asked.

"Alright, I better hunt down Miroku to tell him to be on his best behavior." Inuyasha did a little head nod as a good bye and left.

Sango took out her pink and green w545A 'Wa' cell phone and texted Kagome.

:_We have guest tonight for dinner, I'm going to run to the store and get some things, see you tonight when you get home._:

Sango went back inside and grabbed some money and went back out and began to jog down the hall ways.

_**Alright first chapter done. I'd write more but my house is hectic right. :/ and Inuyasha seemed a little OOC but he's normally mad and fights with Kagome and not Sango so, there will be fighting in the next chapter .I'm really hoping that the story goes alright. Constructive Criticism helps a lot. I've been battling major writer's block for months and I'm hoping this turns out. **_


End file.
